


😎Live Dangerously😎

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (that was sarcastic), Alive Reginald Hargreeves, BAMF, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Big Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sarcastic Number Five | The Boy, Siblings, Small Heist, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, XD, Young Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Luther is just having a nice, calm day.Right.That's until his other two sibling suddenly appear in the streets, loaded with packets of food and running from an extremely angry man.So much for a normal day...
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	😎Live Dangerously😎

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fic so far! Enjoy the read!  
> (inspired by Can't hold us- Macklemore- for some reason)

It was an absolutely normal day. Well. Sort of.

There was a wild laugher that nearly shocked Luther out of his skin and he turned his head, slowing down to properly look around him.

“Luther!” Wait. That was Klaus. And Allison. And both were running toward him, arms loaded with… 

_Wait a moment-_

“Run!” Allison shouted, a wild smile on her face. 

_Waaaaait wha-_

That was when he saw the man coming out from the small shop by the side of the road, screaming his head off at them to stop.

Oh.

Wrong place and wrong time.

Klaus raced past him with surprising speed, shoving a packet of chips into his hands.

“What are you waiting for?!” the other boy shouted, running ahead.

_Shiiiiiiii-_

“HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKIN’ THIEVES!!!” the man chasing after them shouted. Right. Run first, questions later. Luther turned tail and fled after Klaus, Allison close behind them. They weren't supposed to commit the crimes! They had been raised to get rid of them, damnit! Klaus swerved right into an alleyway to which Luther knew that there was a _freaking dead end_ , but the man was getting closer and there really wasn’t much choice. Plus, hadn’t Klaus ran from the mansion a lot of times? Hopefully he knew the streets better than them…?

_GOD PLEASE HELP US._

And so the three of them ran down the alleyway, the man’s shouts coming closer and closer. 

“What the _hell_ did you two do?!” Luther shouted, clutching the bag of chips as if his life depended on it.

“We borrowed some stuff!” Allison cried between gasps.

“You mean you _stole_ some stuff!” Luther shouted back.

“He gave it to us!” Klaus laughed.

“WHA-”

"Totally has nothing to do with me!" Allison cackled.

Of course it did! Luther wanted to scream (something that didn't happen every day... well. Unless it had to do with Diego doing something to piss him off). Klaus slowed down as they came across the dead end. 

"What now?!" Luther asked, panting. The man was coming closer than ever, shouting nonsense at them ("YOU FUCKIN' SCALLYWAGS AIN'T MAKIN IT OUT OF THERE!!"), and it didn't make a good conbination along with his racing hear. 

"Now this happens." They all looked up to find Five crosslegged on top of the wall, looking down at them with his strangely hawk-ish eyes (well, when Luther thought of his younger brother's eyes in that way, he thought of the way that they seemed to analize his every move. As if equations were being plastered in his eyes. That kind of stuff). He nidged a rope forward and let it drop against the wall close to a pair of crates. "Be quick. You have less than a minute to make it over the wall." 

Klaus wasted no time in jumping on the crates and easily pulling himself up using the rope and then flipping onto the other side of the wall. Allison was next, doing it in less than just a few seconds. Luther clambered onto the crates, the packet gripped in his mouth, and pushed himself up and over the wall. Five easily undid the rope from where it was tied around the base of a lamp post, hoping down to join them. They heard the shop keeper reach the other side of the wall, practicaly snarling with rage as he begun to climb. The four of them wordlessly ran to the other end of the alleyway, Klaus laughing. 

"Couldn't you just have paid for the stuff?!" Luther gasped as they finally saw the Hargreeves mansion.

"We tried, but he wouldn't let us!" Allison argued.

"Less talking more running!" Five snapped, using his power to reappear several feet ahead of them Allison slowed down to match Luther's pace with a grin.

"Plus, it was fun." she added with a wink. Luther wanted to deny, but there was a bit of comedy to it. Like playing a game of tag, in some ways. Before he could deny it, they had already reached the mansion. Five was already wrenching the doors open when-

"What is going on?" Their father's sharp voice snapped from the entrance hall. It was fun until that happened. Klaus, in his shock, dropped half the items he was holding. Luther felt the back of his shirt be grabbed by a rude hand.

"HA! Got you, you little rascal!" the man's voice hissed. Barely half a second had passed before Reginald Hargreeves cut his way to the door as the man pulled Luther in a painful manner.

"That is my son you just called rascal." Reginald said. Well, he said these words, but even the man seemed to shrink underneath his cold, stern gaze.

"This son of yours stole from my shop," the man said, slightly shaky. Reginald reached out and pulled Luther to stand next to him by the arm.

"I shall make sure it doesn't happen again. But you do not have the authority to lay your hands on my children." Reginald growled. He turned to the other four, who stood there, stunned. "You four, to. My. Office." They didn't want to stay and see what would happen next. They quickly walked (well, raced could have been more appropriate) up the stairs and into his office. Minutes passed by, the only sound being the quiet sound of the two adults talking downstairs at the door and Klaus nervously fiddling with a bottle of soda. Five was pacing as he did when he was nervous, Allison was quietly sitting on an armchair close to the desk and Luther was just standing by the door and staring on ahead. The front door finally slammed closed and each step that sounded coming up the stairs sent chills running up their spines. Their father strode into his office, looking very pissed off by what had happened. He stood at the door, eyes glaring at them.

"Care to explain what happened back there?"


End file.
